


tattoo your number on me baby

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drunk Shiro (Voltron), Drunkenness, Fluff, Happy New Year!, Humor, M/M, McDonald's, Tattoos, he's the DD and i'm so sorry for him lmfao, rip matt, this isn't edited we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro is a frat boy working at a flower shop, Keith is a tattoo artist across the street.Keith hates frat boys -- they're loud, they always come in drunk, and they're rude.Keith hates all frat boys, well, except one.





	tattoo your number on me baby

**Author's Note:**

> I did a poll on Twitter and asked if you guys wanted my last fic of 2018 to be flower shop/tattoo parlor, Happy New Year's kisses, or frat boys and in the end, I couldn't really choose so I just did all three :) I hope you guys enjoy drunk Shiro as much as I do, he's a dork

Frat boys with their obnoxiously patterned letters emblazoned across thick chests only found in anime hentai and their penchant for throwing parties louder than a drunken family gathering usually dig directly under his skin and infect like a ruptured wound. Normally, Keith sits in the tattoo shop and tries to ignore any frat contender who walks through the door too drunk to stand upright because he refuses to tattoo anyone intoxicated but frat douches are the worst. They come in drunk, they touch the display art, and they usually don’t leave without a warning to call the police. On top of being the most annoying people Keith can ever think to meet, most frat boys obnoxiously hover outside of the tattoo shop shouting at one another even when they’re not plastered.

Keith is not a fan of anyone bearing a Greek emblem.

Except for the boy across the street.

The flower shop across from his tattoo parlour – a horrible cliché if there was any but Keith doesn’t mind too much – titled _Altea Blooms_ has a young man working there every weekend and some nights during the week. He comes in with a huge smile on his face and Keith hasn’t been able to miss the days he shows up wearing his Greek letters – _Beta Pi_ – even when they’re quickly covered by a green apron.

Keith watches the boy every single day and on occasion he’s certain they’ve made eye contact. He has no idea what the boy’s name is or anything about him at all other than he’s sunshine bundled up in one human casing. When he smiles it’s like watching the sky set ablaze with sunlight in the early morning. Black hair cascading over his soft eyes only seems to make him sweeter and kinder. Currently, Keith is watching outside the shop window on a slow day, casually sketching the guy’s chiseled jawline, while he watches him walk an older lady to her car while carrying an armload of flowers in bulging biceps. Seriously, this kid has enough muscles to put Captain America to shame.

When the kid puts the flowers in her car and then makes sure she’s in safely, he stands on the sidewalk and waves as she drives away at a turtle’s pace. The smile on his face is genuine and Keith can feel his gut clench.

He hates how much this kid makes him weak in the knees.

Keith has come to call the boy Flower Boy because he doesn’t know his name and he’s tired of just thinking of him as _kid_ or _that really hot guy across the street_. Flower Boy turns to go back inside but not before his eyes pass over the window of the shop. He pauses and seems to realize he’s being watched but instead of looking embarrassed he just waves at Keith which is enough to make Keith blush but he waves back slowly.

Caught red-handed and he’s never been more embarrassed.

Flower Boy returns to the shop and Keith is relieved because he’s not sure how much longer he can keep from turning the same exact color as the roses in the window. He fans himself with the small sketchbook he’s been drawing in and takes a deep breath. Flower Boy is going to be the death of him if he doesn’t finally become brave enough to cross the street and introduce himself.

The day goes on and Keith debates on doing just that – introducing himself to Flower Boy so they’re no longer strangers and he can finally give the kid a name instead of Flower Boy. However, when Flower Boy is readying to leave for the evening, Keith is busy with a tattoo consult and has no chance to extricate long enough to cross the street and have an awkward introduction. Once again, Flower Boy remains nameless.

The next day brings too many clients and not enough free time, plus Flower Boy doesn’t work Wednedays. By Thursday, Keith is chomping at the bit so he takes lunch early and decides to be brave. The flower shop is empty when Keith crosses the street and steps inside, except for a client at the front where Flower Boy is doing a consult for a bouquet order.

Keith lingers in the back of the shop and pretends to be studying the subtle chemistry of orchids when Flower Boy pops up at his side. For a guy so large he moves dangerously quiet and Keith startles so badly he almost sends a display hurling to the floor. Flower Boy lurches forward and grsps onto the vase to keep it from spilling and breaking.

“Careful,” Flower Boy says with a chuckle. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You’re the guy from the tattoo shop, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m Keith.” Keith holds out his hand for a handshake and Flower Boy accepts. Keith can feel his soul die when he notes Flower Boy’s hands are so large both of his could fit into one meaty fist.

“Hi, I’m Takashi Shirogane! But you can call me Shiro.”

 _Shiro_.

A beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

Shiro smiles and Keith swears the afternoon seems brighter. “What can I help you with today?” Shiro asks so politey Keith has to wonder how a guy so nice somehow became sucked into the douche frat bro scene.

“Uh, I just…” Keith trails off and wishes he had a real excuse to walk over here instead of just learning Shiro’s name. Maybe honesty is a decent policy. “I’ve just noticed you a lot, I wanted to finally get your name.”

“Oh.” Shiro’s face turns pink and he rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve noticed you, too. I love your tattoos.” Shiro gestures to Keith’s double sleeves. “Lots of florals. That’s nice.”

Keith tilts his arms and studies his own tattoo sleeves for a moment as if he’s forgotten what ink he’s attained over the years. He’s always been partial to floral tattoos and he’s mixed florals with his own personal aesthetic as well as landscapes of his usual wild backyard in Arizona. Moving to the city had only become essential at twenty-one whene he finally realized he wanted to become a tattoo artist and he’d been on the hunt for an apprenticeship. Sometimes, he misses the openness of the desert and he definitely misses the stars but the city led him to work at _Red Lion Ink_ so he can’t be too upset.

“Thanks,” Keith says slowly. “Do you have any tattoos?”

Shiro laughs and shakes his head. “Nah. My brothers keep suggesting we all go get inked sometime but I’ve never done it myself.”

“First time for everything,” Keith teases and he finds himself follow Shiro around the shop while Shiro walks around to fluff some vases. He feels like a lost puppy and Shiro is the owner he desperately wants to go home with because he smells deliciously good.

“Maybe one day,” Shiro says and Keith can see him blushing a perfect shade of pink. Similar to the flowers by his head.

“Sorry, I don’t want to pressure you,” Keith says and reels his own penchant for ink inward. “Tattoos are a personal decision so don’t let your frat bros talk you into something you don’t want to do.”

Shiro glances over shyly and then nods. “Thanks.”

“I should get back to work but I’m glad I can finally stop mentally referring to you as Flower Boy.”

“Flower Boy?” Shiro asks with a laugh.

“Yeah. I’m super original.” Keith rolls his eyes and steps back out onto the street. By the time he’s back inside the air conditioning of the tattoo shop his face is burning worse than the year he had sun poisoning but he finally knows Shiro’s name. Worth every bit of embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

After learning Shiro’s name, Keith finds himself wanting to learn more about Shiro. His major, his age – he’s certain Shiro is over twenty but he’s not sure – his favorite food, color; any scrap of information would be like a vat of water in the driest desert. On his lunches, Keith finds himself going to the flower shop every shift Shiro works just so he can say hello and grasp onto any and all information.

Over a week’s period, he learns Shiro is twenty-one, he’ll be twenty-two on February 28th but his real birthday is Leap Year. They made a light joke about Shiro only being five years old and how he can’t legally drink on his birthday since he’s too young. He’s learned Shiro’s favorite color is purple and his Beta Pi brothers were not only supportive when he came out as gay but they made him a rainbow cake and purchased the entire frat a rainbow letters shirt. Keith had to admit he found the gesture soft and he’s glad Shiro found a home in his fraternity.

Shiro is originally from Osaka, Japan but moved to the States at five years old and had to learn English from watching television shows and in school. He still keeps up with his Japanese by contacting relatives back in Japan but he’s rusty from not speaking daily. He has one older brother, Kuron who is also a tattoo artist working out of a shop in Sacramento. Kuron also makes customized jewelry and sells it at the shop on consignment.

Shiro has no pets but has always wanted a dog. He lives on campus in the frat house on Fraternity Row and is currently single after a break up with his last boyfriend Adam. Shiro’s least favorite movie genre is horror as he’s a self-described wimp – he doesn’t mind watching with a companion, however, as long as that companion doesn’t mind him screaming and jumping. Keith likes the idea of curling up with Shiro on the couch for a horror movie marathon, maybe the end he’d have a scared Shiro in his lap. Not a bad position to be in.

By week’s end, Keith has learned enough to fill a whole journal about Shiro but he’s not complaining. He’s not talked much about himself but Shiro is a talker – once you start him up, he’s impossible to stop but Keith likes listening. He’s always been a good listener. Sometimes, his boss jokes being a good listener is what makes Keith such a good tattoo artist. He can work quietly on a piece while his client talks his ear off and still remember every bit of the conversation days later.

Saturday night and Keith wishes he had the evening off so he could curl up on his couch with his dog and binge the new Sabrina show on Netflix finally. He’s been putting it off for well over a month but tonight feels like a good night for it. He’s tempted to ask Kolivan if he can leave early when he hears a group coming down the sidewalk shouting some fight song he’s never heard. Keith sighs – a drunken crowd.

_Please don’t come in here, please don’t come in here, please don’t-_

The group piles into the tattoo shop like clowns in a cartoon car and there’s only one sober guy out of the lot of them. Keith’s eyes fall onto their lettered chests and immediately feels his jaw pop until he notes tall Shiro standing amongst them. His eyes fly back to the letters and recognizes Shiro’s fraternity.

_Beta Pi._

“Eff me,” Keith mutters but he slowly approaches the group while they all stand around giggling and all clearly completely plastered. “Hey guys, look, I’m sure you’re all here because you want tattoos but our shop policy is we don’t tattoo the drunk.”

“ _Awwwww_ ,” one of them whines and looks downright upset. “Why not?”

“Not only is it probably a stupid idea because you may regret this tomorrow but alcohol is a blood thinner,” Keith replies. “And some people bleed a lot during a tattoo and-.”

“People _bleed_?” Shiro gasps, his eyes flying open as wide as saucers.

Keith has to hold back a snort. “Yes, so since we do not tattoo intoxicated people, I suggest you take this party to the diner down the street and sober up. Go on.” Keith gesutres for them all to leave and most of the party is quick to exit but Shiro lingers and he’s casting Keith a shy smile.

“Hi,” Shiro whispers.

“Hi,” Keith replies and tries to ignore his stomach flip flopping around. “Gimme your arm.”

Shiro is quick and obedient to offer up his left arm and Keith dares to write his number with a black pen across Shiro’s forearm. “ _Wow_ ,” Shiro gasps. “A _tattoo_.”

This time, Keith does snort. “Yeah, a tattoo, I’m amazing and fast. Now go on, get out of here.”

Shiro waves and slowly follows his brothers down the street. Keith leans against the shop door and decides that’s enough drama and locks up. He just hopes by morning Shiro realizes the number is his and gives him a call.

“Did you give that drunk boy your phone number?” Kolivan grumbles as he comes up front to check something in the appointment book.

“Yep.”

“You’re a fool for that boy, aren’t you?”

Keith sighs. “ _Yep_.”

“He’s too young for you.”

“I’m twenty-five, not forty-five,” Keith argues. “He’s only a few years younger than me.”

“He’s practically a child,” Kolivan replies but Keith knows Kolivan just likes to play Devil’s Advocate like it’s a permanent mouth disease he can’t quite rid of.

“Oh, shut it, grandpa,” Keith mutters and starts back to his room to clean up for the night. _God_ , he hopes sober Shiro realizes he’s got a phone number on his arm and not some weird tattoo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mattholomew, look at my _tattoo_ ,” Shiro slurs and shoves his arm right under Matt’s nose.

Matt looks down his nose. “That’s a phone num-.”

“Isn’t it nice? Keith tattooed _me_ and not anyone else. Isn’t he nice?” Shiro asks with a huge smile flitting over his face. Keith is so beautiful. “He’s so _pretty_.”

Matt sighs. “Who?”

“ _Keith_.”

“Oh, right, him.” Most of the fraternity went back to the house but Shiro wanted McDonald’s so Matt agreed to drive them. Shiro is very happy to have a friend like Matt.

Shiro admires the black ink imprinted on his arm and wonders why the tattoo didn’t hurt much and it happened alarmingly fast. Maybe Keith really is the fastest tattoo artist in the entire world. He should go into the Guinness World Records book.

“Okay, big guy, what do you want?” Matt asks when they pull into the McDonald’s.

“We have to go in,” Shiro says immediately.

“What? Why? The drive thru is open-.”

“No, we have to go _inside_ ,” Shiro whispers and Matt sighs but parks the van.

“Fine. But if you throw up-.”

“I’m not gonna throw up _, sheesh_.” Shiro tumbles out of the car and almost smacks his face right into the pavement but Matt hurries around to help him walk inside. The employees all look up when they saunter but Shiro is too fixated on the toy display. He gasps when he sees all of the Hello Kitty’s and some type of robot.

“Okay, what do you want?” Matt asks.

“I want thirty Happy Meals,” Shiro says which makes Matt and the employee blink in confusion.

“Why?” Matt prompts.

“I want all of the toys, Mattholomew.”

“You- you can _buy_ just the toys, Shiro. You don’t have to get that many Happy Meals.”

Buy the toys? _Buy the toys_? Shiro’s eyes widen and he’s sure this is much better than any Christmas present. He gasps softly. “You can buy the toys?”

“Yes…”

Shiro scrambles for his wallet and for his debit card, eagerly slamming it down on the counter. “I want all of the toys, please. And a Big Mac meal.”

“Shiro…” Matt says and Shiro can hear the annoyance in his voice.

“What?”

“Wrong card.”

Shiro picks up the car he slapped down and squints. It takes him a moment to realize he’s holding his gym membership card and not his bank card. “ _Oh_. That doesn’t have money.”

“No, it doesn’t. Here, let me pay, okay? You go sit down.”

Shiro follows Matt’s orders and goes to sit at a table. The plastic chairs are cold on his butt but he stays as still as his body will allow until Matt returns with the Big Mac meal and a pile of toys.

“Here,” Matt says. “Eat your food and behave.”

“Okay,” Shiro gasps and reaches to stuff a French fry in his mouth. “Mmm.”

Matt sighs and slowly sits down, pinching the bridge of his nose. “God, you make me tired.”

“You love me,” Shiro says and then looks up in worry. “Right?”

“Yes, I love you but you still make me tired when you’re wasted.” Matt picks up one of Shiro’s fries to eat.

Shiro turns to grab his toys to open but Matt slaps his hand. “Ow!!!! _Ow_ , hey!”

“Eat your food before it gets cold,” Matt says firmly but Shiro is trying to get up so Matt has to lean over to yank him back in his seat. “Shiro, sit down.”

“You hit me,” Shiro whines and rubs his hand from the sting. “I don’t want to sit with you anymore.”

“I didn’t hit you that hard. Sit and eat, please, so we can go home.”

Shiro pouts but he picks at his fries anyway while he stares sadly at the toys he wants to open. “Can I have a toy now?”

“Eat your fries first.”

“Ugh.” Shiro rolls his eyes but he eats the fries until he’s had enough, doesn’t touch the burger, and Matt finally manages to wrangle him and a bag full of Happy Meal toys back into the van to go home.

“You need a shower,” Matt says when they show up at the frat house which is quiet for once. There’s soft sounds coming from the basement but Matt is shoving him up the stairs. “Go shower.”

“ _Fine_.” Shiro half stumbles and half drags his body up the stairs to the second floor and goes to the bathroom to stare in confusion at the shower knobs. Everything is shiny and nothing makes sense but the sound of Matt coming in the bathroom makes him startle and finally turn the shower on.

“Here, move.” Matt sits him on the toilet and adjusts the shower so it’s perfect. “Okay, take a shower. _Naked_. Don’t leave your clothes on this time.”

“Okay,” Shiro mumbles.

He can feel his body sobering up just a bit but he’s still drunk enough to struggle to undress but he eventually manages to climb in the shower and stand under the water. He stares at his arm and his eyes widen as he notes his arm is running black from the tattoo disappearing. Tears immediately fill his eyes as the tattoo washes away and he starts to cry.

“No,” he sobs. “No, no, no.” The pretty numbers Keith gave him are gone and he only has a black splotch left behind. He wonders if Keith told him not to shower for a period of time and he ruined Keith’s handiwork by not listening properly.

“Shiro, are you ready?” Matt calls from outside the door. “Are you _crying_?”

“I _ruined_ it,” Shiro sobs and he tumbles out of the shower to yank open the bathroom door and show Matt his splotchy arm. “I ruined the tattoo.”

Matt sighs and looks as if he would rather be anywhere else. “Shiro, it wasn’t a tattoo. Keith gave you his phone number.”

“But I washed it off,” he mutters quietly. “It’s _gone_. Did I delete his phone forever?”

Matt pauses while he helps Shiro step into new boxers. “Yes. You did. You’re a terrible person,” he replies flatly.

Shiro bursts into another bout of tears but Matt wrangles him to his bedroom and sits him down on the bed. “I didn’t _mean_ to delete his phone!”

“I know you didn’t.”

“I have to apologize!”

“You’ll see him Monday, you can apologize then. Now, lie on your stomach so you don’t choke to death if you vomit.” Matt helps Shiro lie down properly and then goes to his own bed across the room. “Go to sleep.”

“But-.”

“Shiro, go to sleep. If you go to sleep, Keith’s phone won’t be deleted anymore. I promise.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.”

“Swear on Naruto,” Shiro mumbles as sleep starts to weigh his eyes down like paperweights.

“I swear on Naruto.”

“O… kay…”

Sleep drags Shiro down and his last thought is of Keith and hopefully Keith can forgive him for being so terrible to wash off his handiwork.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Uh.”

Matt is much too cheery for the morning but he supposes Matt’s disposition is made possible by not slamming back six shots of tequila last night. He’d woken up in the early morning and managed to throw up for a few hours before finally crawling out of the bathroom to see if there’s enough water in the kitchen to rehydrate.

Every noise is torture. Every texture is agony. He’ll never drink again.

“So, you want some tacos?” Matt asks and gestures at the white bag on the table.

The mention of food makes Shiro groan but he manages to drag himself to sit on a chair and stare through his hazy migraine at the bag. “Tito’s was open this early?” he mumbles.

“They were for me,” Matt replies.

“What is this power you hold over fast food restaurant owners?” Shiro mumbles while daring to reach into the bag and dig out a taco. The smell makes his stomach lurch but Tito’s Tacos are by far some of the best hangover food he’s ever had in his college career so Shiro does his best to unwrap and take a bite. “Uh, I’m gonna throw up.”

“Do it in the bathroom,” Matt says firmly.

Shiro pauses and presses the back of his hand to his mouth as the world threatens to tilt dangerously to the right. “Nope, nope, I’m good.”

“So, did you call Keith yet?” Matt asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Call? I don’t have his num…” Shiro trails off and his eyes fly to his arm as he has a horrible flashback of sobbing in the shower of the washed off “tattoo” he received from Keith last night. “Oh my God, I thought he tattooed me.”

“Yep,” Matt chuckles. “Don’t worry, I saved Prince Charming’s number in your phone before you washed away the evidence so he doesn’t think you ghosted him.”

“You did,” Shiro repeats in surprise. “You really did?”

“Check your phone, Romeo.”

Shiro pats his pockets and comes up with his phone to dig into his contacts. He scrolls until he hits K but Keith isn’t listed and then Shiro’s eyes fall on _Prince Charming_ which makes his eyes roll. Of course, Matt would torture him this way. “Very funny,” Shiro mumbles but he pulls open the number to text Keith anyway.

 _< Hi, it’s Shiro uh sorry about last night if we annoyed you _L

> **oh hey lol  
>no that’s ok sounded like u guys were having fun ;) **

_< Yeah too much fun :/ _ **  
** _< I thought you tattooed me last night lol the phone number on my arm? I thought it was a tattoo _

**> Lol I know you told me  
> You’re cute when you’re drunk **

Great.

He’d told Keith about the tattoo incident while drunk which he’s not sure which is more embarrassing – almost falling down in a McDonald’s and buying all of the Hello Kitty toys or believing Keith tattooed his arm by writing his phone number with a pen on his flesh.

Definitely the latter.

 _< Lol glad one of us thinks so I’m a total mess _  
< _Sorry again for being a pain_

**> You’re not a pain : )  
> drink lots of water today**

**< ** _Ok : )_ **  
< ** _Thanks for the “Tattoo”_

**>  lol np  
> come in another time when you’re sober and I’ll give you a real one ; ) **

The prospect of Keith giving him a real tattoo leaves him giddy on the inside and he blushes into his taco. “He wants to give me a tattoo.”

Matt snorts. “Of course he does, he’s trying to make a few bucks off of you.”

“Keith’s not like that.”

“Whatever, did you ask him out or not?”

“Not yet.”

“ _Yet_ is the keyword I was looking for. Get ‘em, tiger.”

Shiro flips Matt off and decides to take the bag of tacos upstairs just in case he needs to run to the bathroom to throw up. Despite the hangover, talking to Keith made things infinitely better. When he reaches upstairs, Shiro stretches out on his bed to keep talking.

_< So, Keith, what’s your favorite movie? _

 

* * *

 

Dating a frat douche would have been extremely low on Ketih’s bucket list but having the privilege of taking Shiro apart on a nightly basis and watching him beg is worth any hit to his street cred. Knowing Shiro is a good person only adds to the thrill of kissing every inch of soft and well muscled flesh. Plus, he always sends Shiro lunch at the flower shop when he knows he’s in. Watching Shiro blush from across the street as he accepts the Grub Hub delivery is worth every star in the sky.

Today is a special day because today marks six months since the first awkward text resulting in a date.  
  
_> So uh I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something together this weekend?_

**_< like what?_**

_> Like you know like dinner maybe?_

**_< dinner?_**

_> Yeah  
_ _> I could pay… if you want… no big deal, my treat kind of thing_

**_< Shiro, are you trying to ask me on a date? Lol_**

_ > Uh  
_ _> This is Jiro not Shiro_

**_< lol haha  
< I’d love to go on a date with Shiro, idk who this Jiro kid is_**

_> You would????_

**_< Yeah, Shiro’s a cool guy ; )_**

_> Uh ok ok um ok cool I’ll pick you up?? Sunday? You don’t work right? I can pick you up around 5? Is that too early_

**_< Sunday is gr8 I’ll see u at 5 _ **

****

Six months down the line and they’re still dating and it’s almost the New Year. Tonight, Shiro is coming to the tattoo shop to have his first tattoo done and then after they’re going back to Keith’s apartment to watch the ball drop and eat too much left over Chinese cold out of the containers.

Shiro arrives at the tattoo shop looking nervous but sober which Keith is happy he didn’t show up plastered like the last time he’d stepped foot in the shop looking to be inked. Keith already has the design drawn up and on a stencil so he can show Shiro and hopefully start working. The night is almost over but since he’s tattooing Shiro under the table, free of charge, he had Shiro show up after the shop is technically closed for the night.

“Hey,” Shiro greets as Keith lets him him in and relocks the door. “You look nice.”

Keith glances down at the outfit he picked out in an exhausted stupor and there’s nothing really special about the outfit – just the usual torn jeans and a red t-shirt. “Thanks?”

“I just mean, you always look good.” A brief kiss leaves Keith blushing but he pulls Shiro back to his room so they can set up.

“You know all the yada yada crap I have to tell you about tattoos, so, don’t be an idiot and it should be fine.”

“I know.” Shiro sits his butt down in the chair and holds out his arm shyly. “I’m nervous.”

“It’ll be okay. I’m really light handed.” Keith plucks up the glasses he wears while tattooing and sets out to clean Shiro’s arm, shave any hair away, and then place the stencil down slowly. “Okay, check it out in the mirror to make sure it looks straight. You liked that design right?”

The tattoo is mixture of the Osaka skyline, a setting sun, and the stars above to wrap around Shiro’s arm in the start of a sleeve. The design had been Shiro’s idea but Keith had done his best to breathe life into the piece with stylized buildings and vibrant colors laid out on the table.

“It’ll look great, babe,” Shiro says while he sits down and allows Keith to start working. “Do you think we’ll be out of here by midnight?”

Keith shrugs. “If not, I’ve got the TV in the corner, we can turn it on and watch the balldrop here, if you don’t mind sitting for the whole thing.”

“I don’t. I don’t have anywhere to go tomorrow. Thanks for doing this.”

“Thanks for letting me.”

The buzz of Keith’s tattoo needle fills the air as he dips black to start the outline. The sky would have to be freeform but he knows Shiro trusts his skills. Shiro is surprisingly quiet so Keith glances up to make sure he’s doing alright but Shiro is simply watching, his face not a mask of pain or concern.

“What?” Shiro asks.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were quiet. Not too bad, right?”

“No, it’s almost nice? Not bad at all.”

Well, apparently, Shiro is a pain slut so Keith stores the knowledge away for later and returns to the tattoo. At some point, Shiro falls asleep and Keith is happy to let him lie in the chair while he works since Shiro is the kind of sleeper to not even flinch. He sleeps in one position and wakes up in that position the following morning.

It would be creepy if Keith didn’t find it convenient in the moment.

Eventually, Keith turns the television on and that’s enough to make Shiro’s eyes blink open and he glances at his arm. “Hey, you did a lot.”

“Yeah, I work quick,” Keith replies with a shrug as he wipes some ink away and leans in closer to see smaller details. “Don’t wiggle too much.”

“Sorry. What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“Wow, we’ve been together six months, that’s… a long time,” Shiro comments after Keith resumes tattooing.

He manages to grunt out some noise of agreement while focusing on laying down colors in the sky. Shiro had been asleep almost three hours and in that time Keith had managed to do the outline and fill in the blackwork but there were small details he would have to go in later. His eyes were starting to blur and he needed a smoke.

“Hey, hey, they’re counting down!” Shiro gasps and Keith finally leans back to wipe his forehead on the back of his arm. “Ten… nine…. Eight… seven… six… five… four…. Three… two… one…. _Happy New Year_!”

A tired smile flits onto Ketih’s face before Shiro leans over to kiss him on the mouth sloppy and wet. “Ugh,” Keith says and makes a face afterward. “Really?”

“Sorry,” Shiro laughs. “Hard to reach over there, you know. I love the tattoo so far but you look like you need a break.”

“I need a smoke,” Keith admits but instead he leans over to kiss Shiro softer, cupping his face in both hands. “I love you,” he whispers. The first _I love you_ and Keith hopes the first of many.

A blush colors Shiro’s face and he looks half abashed and half happy. “You do?”

“Yes. So much.”

“I love you, too. Happy New Year, Keith.”

“Happy New Year, Shiro. Now, I’m gonna go smoke and I’ll come back, do a few little details so I don’t forget, clean you up, wrap the tattoo up, and we can go _home_.” Keith stands to stretch and he feels every part of his body pop and crack. At twenty-six, he feels as if he’s about to fall apart.

“Okay, Keith.” Shiro smiles and Keith can see all of the love in his grey eyes.

Life hadn’t always been on Keith’s side, dealing him events he never thought he’d recover from but he supposes the look in Shiro’s eyes, soft and pure, is life’s apology. He steps outside to greet 2019 with a smile as he thinks on Shiro and where they’ll end up in the future.

Wherever they end up this year, Keith only hopes they go together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](twitter.com/xenogl0ssia)


End file.
